The present invention relates to a variable numeric character that can be affixed to a plurality of different surfaces, such as by means of an adhesive or magnetic backing, or through the use of various secondary fasteners. Any number from 0-9 may be created from a single numeric character of the present invention. Unlike known characters of similar design, the numeric character of the present invention allows for proper centering, or alignment, when a numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d used in a multi-digit number.
Attachable and variable numeric characters have many uses. Such numeric characters may be used, for example, to indicate the address of residential or business locations. Such characters may also be used to construct signs for a multitude of purposes, such as, for example, signs used in stores or other establishments to indicate the price of goods. Of course, the above uses are merely exemplary, and the uses for such numeric characters is obviously not so limited.
It is possible, of course, to produce numeric characters corresponding to each of the individual numerals 0-9. In this manner, the desired individual numeral may be selected for use. Similarly, multiple individual characters can be used to create multi-digit numbers. There are, however, drawbacks to such a system. For example, if a customer places an order for a particular number of one or more particular numerals, the order must be filled precisely, or the customer will not be able to produce the desired display of individual numerals or strings of numerals. Also, there is the occasion where one or more particular numerals may not be available at the time of the order, or at the time of desired purchase in a store. It is not uncommon for the demand for certain numerical characters to exceed the demand for other numerical characters. This phenomenon may be attributable to a number of causes, most commonly the fact that certain numerical characters appear in street addresses and product prices more frequently than do others. Thus, if just one numerical character is unavailable, the desired numerical display cannot be created.
To alleviate this problem, variable numeric characters have been developed from which any number from 0-9 may be produced. Thus, it is not necessary to select or supply a particular number of a certain numeric character or characters. Any number or string of numbers may be created from a series of like variable numeric characters. Consequently, as long as there is an adequate quantity of variable numeric characters available, the desired numeric display can be created.
Such variable numeric characters typically take the form of a digit eight. More specifically, the characters generally take the shape of a vertically oriented rectangle formed from pairs of parallel horizontal and vertical legs. The rectangle is bisected by a horizontally disposed leg that also divides each vertical leg into two parts of substantially equal length. Thus, there is typically a total of 7 individual legs that form the digit eight. The digit eight is adapted so that each of the legs can be individually removed. This may be accomplished in several ways: typically by cutting away the desired portions with scissors or a knife; or by dividing the digit eight into pre-cut sections that can be peeled away. By either method, any number from 0-9 may be created from the digit eight by selectively removing certain of the individual sections or legs. Non-attachable digit eight numerals are commonly employed in LCD displays, such as on calculators, watches, and other devices.
These digit eight numeric characters are commonly provided with an adhesive or magnetic backing so that they may be applied to a variety of different surfaces. In certain applications, the desired individual sections or legs of the digit eight character may be removed prior to application. In other applications, the entire digit eight character may be applied to a surface, and the desired individual sections or legs thereof may thereafter be removed. The adhesive or magnetic-backed digit eight character is typically disposed between two sheets of other materials. Commonly, the digit eight character will have a paper or similar backing material that contacts the back surface thereof. The back side of the digit eight character is provided with an adhesive or magnetic material that allows it to be affixed to a surface. The front surface of the digit eight character is typically provided with a covering material that releasably clings to the digit eight character. Preferably, the bond between the covering material and the digit eight character is weaker than the bond that will be formed between the adhesive or magnetic material and the surface to which the numeral formed from the digit eight character will be applied. The surface of the backing material may be constructed from or coated with various substances that allow it to releasably adhere thereto, so that the backing material may be pulled away from the digit eight character without dislodging the individual sections thereof from the covering material.
Application of the digit eight character may be accomplished in several ways. When using digit eight characters that must be cut, the cuts are typically made before the backing material is removed. Once the desired numeral is produced therefrom, the backing material is removed, and the covering material may be used to apply the numeral to the desired surface. It is also possible, but more difficult, to remove the backing material prior to cutting the digit eight character to form the desired numeral. In one method of using a pre-cut digit eight character, the backing material is removed from the whole thereof, and the entire digit eight character is placed on the desired surface. The necessary individual sections may then be peeled or scraped away from the mounting surface to form the desired numeral. Alternatively, the backing material may be removed from the digit eight character, and the necessary individual sections thereof may be removed prior to application thereof to a mounting surface. In either case, the covering material is generally used to place the numeral into position and ensure proper adherence to the mounting surface. Using either the uncut or pre-cut digit eight character, once the resulting numeral has been properly adhered to the mounting surface, the covering material may be peeled away.
The digit eight characters and accompanying backing and covering materials are typically cut such that they are uniform in size. For example, the backing and covering materials commonly form a rectangle that is slightly larger than the digit eight character itself. The uniform size and shape of the digit eight character makes it easy to align the created numerals when making multi-digit numbers. However, a problem arises when it is desired to create a multi-digit number, wherein one of the numerals therein is a numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d. Unlike the other numerals from 0-9, the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d must be formed from one of the two vertical legs of the digit eight character. When a multi-digit number is created, this results in the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d being off-center with respect to the other numerals between which it is located. The offset is especially apparent when a horizontally running multi-digit number is created. Alternatively, if it is desired to locate the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d so that it is centered with respect to the other numerals of the multi-digit number, the digit eight character from which the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d will be produced must be offset or caused to overlap one of the other numerals. Thus, it is difficult to align the digit eight character when it is desired to produce a numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d that is properly located with respect to the other numerals that make up a multi-digit number. Effecting proper alignment of the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d also results in the overlap of the covering materials, and possibly portions of the adhesive or magnetic material backed digit eight character. Consequently, obtaining proper alignment of the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d can cause two or more of the digit eight characters to undesirably adhere to one another.
While this characteristic of known digit eight characters may not be overly bothersome to a one time user who may be affixing only a few numerals, there are other users whom may use a significantly larger number of such digit eight charactersxe2x80x94and who may do so on a regular basis. As such, there is a need for an attachable and variable numeric character that is capable of producing any of the individual numerals 0-9, but that can also provide for the proper alignment of the numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d in a multi-digit number. The present invention satisfies this need. The present invention consists substantially of a digit eight character with an additional leg that vertically bisects the digit eight character into two relatively equivalent parts. The variable numeric character of the present invention will, therefore, be referred to herein as a digit twelve character.
The digit twelve character of the present invention may be designed to require the removal of particular individual sections by cutting, such as with scissors or a knife. Preferably, however, the digit twelve character is pre-cut into individual sections, which may be peeled or scraped away to form the desired numeral. The back surface of the digit twelve character may be provided with an adhesive or magnetic material that allows it to be affixed to a desired mounting surface. Alternatively, a secondary fastening means, such as tacks, nails, screws, staples, glue, tape or other acceptable means, may be employed to affix the digit twelve characters of the present invention to a mounting surface. Preferably, the digit twelve character is disposed between two sheets of other materials. More specifically, there is preferably a backing sheet that contacts and covers the adhesive or magnetic material-covered back surface of the digit twelve character. There is also preferably a cover sheet that is releasably attached to the front surface of the digit twelve character. Other means of presenting the digit twelve character for installation are also possible, however.
As with the known digit eight characters described above, the digit twelve characters are preferably of substantially uniform size and shape so that they may be easily aligned when used to create multi-digit numbers on a mounting surface. Unlike the known digit eight characters, however, the digit twelve character of the present invention does not result in a numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d that is off-center with respect to its neighboring numerals if all the digit twelve characters are equally spaced. Similarly, the digit twelve character of the present invention does not require that it be offset with respect to any other digit twelve characters that surround it in order to obtain proper alignment of a numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d. Thus, the digit twelve character of the present invention allows for the creation of properly aligned multi-digit numbers on a mounting surface, without requiring special installation procedures for any of the particular numerals that make up the multi-digit number.